


Embers

by Azazelion



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Scent Marking, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Strip Tease, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazelion/pseuds/Azazelion
Summary: Ears Reddened.Neck MarkedEyes ClosedHair PulledBody claimed and filledUsed and marked.He's Mine.His body belongs to me and only me.So why shouldn't I use him as he's meant to be.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116





	1. Rules and Guidelines

There were many, many rules that one had to adhere to while training to be an exorcist, some were spoken and blatantly written and told numerous times, while others were less clear. The unspoken rules, they filled the grey area between the good and bad ones, they weren’t so simple and the punishments for them, often differed depending on who you happened to be and who caught you, for instance; Yukio was well regarded for being strict when it came to the rules and his punishments, mimicked that, they were boring and brutal, but kept people in line and ultimately made sense. Then there was Mephisto, and he was...different, sure given his position many people had come to expect him to be all business and no pleasure but in actuality, to the very few who got to know him, he was rather fun, Amaimon was no different in that regard, except whereas Mephisto kept all his fun-loving antics hidden beneath a carefully kept ruse of composure and calmness, Amaimon seemed less concerned with that, and he ran around without restraint, both though were in essence still brothers. They still bickered from time to time and I suppose that very same could be said for Rin and Yukio, they fought and argued all the time, oftentimes though their disagreements ended with guns being pointed and more than a few bruises but ultimately, they were fine. If I were, to be honest with myself, Amaimon and Mephisto offered some semblance of a family, albeit broken and in disarray they still fulfilled the basic necessities and managed to successfully aid me in understanding exactly who I was, how Demons behaved, what was important and what wasn’t, how to fight exorcists and how to combat demons as well. Ultimately the training was going well, I was progressing at a smooth pace and occasionally was taken on trips through the Gate and visited my fairly obnoxious uncle-Satan. I didn’t ask too many questions about how him and my Father got along and he didn’t seem too keen on mentioning it, but when blue flames started flickering around my body, wings occasionally sprouted from my backside and large horns grew from my head, in tandem with everything else, he definitely took an interest in me. We trained, we talked and, our relationship was amicable, more than acquaintances but not quite close enough to be considered “Family” despite our blood ties, he was most interested in exactly how I was a full-blooded Demon, directed related to him, that wasn’t bound to one side of the Gate. I could go where I pleased and that definitely pissed him off to no end, ultimately though, he made the decision to observe me from afar, seeing how I developed and if I would make a suitable Prince of Gehenna if anything ever happened to him. 

All in all, everything was going rather well, Amaimon and Mephisto took care of me, helped me control certain things and after a while, my horns, wings, tail, and flames were all kept to a minimum, only coming out when called upon. I met Rin and he was fairly interesting, a bit clueless as to his heritage and what exactly that meant, but it was forgivable given who he had been raised by and how they might’ve warped his opinion of us Demons, especially ones like me, so I made the decision to wait until later to tell him about my own heritage which in all fairness seems a bit hypocritical of me, but that was neither here nor there. I adhered to the rules of the school and had no issues whatsoever, Yukio didn’t take note of me, nor of who I was and for all intents and purposes, I was treated like a normal student. Amaimon was quiet and kept a surprisingly silent watch of me, with his Behemoth(He had promised to at some point teach me how to tame one for myself) and, Mephisto ensured that there wasn’t any suspicion of me, while also confidently keeping me away from the Holy water and anything else that could single me out. 

So long as I followed the rules and didn’t do anything too bold, all would be well.

Yet as of right now, if someone asked me why I was currently sitting on a rooftop with my fingers intertwined with Rin’s own, as the puffs of condensation that escaped from between our lips, mingled and weaved together in a brief flurry of warmth amidst chilled air, I wouldn’t be able to give them a straight answer. His eyes a soft cerulean blue, almost sparkling as they reflected the beautifully deep indigo coloured sky above us. His frigid fingers wrapped and pressed firmly against my own as we watched the exorcist below us, run and weave about, searching for something I presume. Despite the rapidly approaching, familiar voice of Yukio calling out for Rin neither of us could really find the energy to care, especially not when he turned his body ever so slightly, leaned to the side and rested his head against my shoulder, not when I curled an arm around his waist, and held him close, and not with the warmth that bloomed and radiated throughout my chest at the close contact, from an outside perspective this might’ve looked romantic in some form, but to me, at this very moment, it just felt like a very, very sleepy Rin using my body as his pillow and while I suppose that wasn’t a bad thing, it wasn’t necessarily a good thing either, not with the way my chest ached with a familiar pang of sadness? Maybe disappointment was a more adequate term, for what I was feeling, but Yukio’s footsteps soon reached their peak as he finally stepped out onto the roof, panting and out of air. Not too soon after there was yet another set of footsteps and a familiar scent, this time it was Mephisto, he seemed less tired but all the same they both took in a deep breath as though about to say something, before the words seemingly fell from their lips, breath hitched as their eyes fell down onto the scene before them.

Rin gave a soft hum, body vibrating softly against my own as he lightly rubbed his thumb against my thigh, nails pressing into the fabric of my pants. This was nice, he was nice, the soft scent of ash was rather pleasant all things considered, but of course, that moment couldn’t last., not with Yukio looming around, who obviously felt the need to interrupt our little moment, quite literally dragging Rin away amidst a myriad of yelling and swearing. I would've interrupted, in fact at first I was going to, but the soft pink hue that dusted Rin's cheeks gave me pause, the reddening of his ears and the small toothy grin he flashed in my direction calmed my nerves.


	2. Smile

School is different, difficult in a way, I hadn't really expected, it's more of a struggle to pay attention and not fall asleep, most days are spent aimlessly staring out of a window, waiting until Yukio stopped talking and class ended, which, for the most part, was completely boring, aside from the occasional bird that I saw gliding across the sky or near the windows.

Unfortunately, that's what it was like almost every day. Every. Single. Day. Sitting around in class, with nothing to do, and nobody to talk to. I had made a few friends here and there but nothing concrete, I didn't have any stable, long-lasting friendships and whenever lunch rolled around, I was usually left alone.

There were a few I spoke to; our teacher Yukio(When necessary), Amaimon, and Mephisto being among the few, though I suppose I'll have to add Rin to that list as well. Even still, those interactions are few and far between and usually, they were under the careful watch of exorcists.

But I adjust. I always adjust. I have to adjust, there's no other option here.

It’s strange, though, moving into the dorms, seeing all of my classmates in casual clothing doing domestic things. It’s… homey in a way that my life back on the other side of the gate isn't. I expected it to feel awkward, but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything other than relieved.

It’s… fun. I get roped into group activities like movie nights, study sessions, and the occasional class outing. My favorite moments are those I share with my individual classmates. A sedate morning with Mephisto, both of us sipping our respective hot drinks in companionable silence. Listening to Yukio teach Rin how to do a math problem and getting dragged into it to watch or become a demonstration, I slipped into a mild routine, interacting with the people around me and edging my way closer to the family feel that my class at school gave.

I’m settling in fairly well, in my opinion, save for one glaring exception.

I have always been a little restless at night, and being surrounded by people who were training to kill the very thing that I was definitely didn't help that fact, at all, however I quickly realized that I'm not the only one who can't sleep when I went to the common room to make myself a cup of tea only to find someone already there.

Sitting in the dark, with legs pulled up to his chest at the kitchen table is Rin. He looks utterly tired, and the shadows under his eyes leave the impression of a night haunted by dreams. And then there’s the huge swath of clothing pulled loosely around the boy, a warm looking navy blue hoodie with the hood pulled up around his face and slipping forward over his forehead.

The image he makes, sitting curled the way he is, made something in my stomach lurch. Deep blue eyes that seemed to reflect a dark, night sky, his pants were dark and hugged every curve of his legs and thighs while at the same time looking rather soft as well. Those gleaming, sparkling eyes stayed locked onto the table in front of him, staring, watching, waiting for something, almost suspiciously, but...there was still that sad, lonely feeling that radiated from him. Maybe that’s why I called out to him instead of backing away slowly from the room before he could notice.

“Rin.”

His head tilted under the hood, and he had to push it back to see clearly before speaking, “Oh, hey. I didn’t see you come in. You can’t sleep either?”

I hummed in agreement before going through the motions of making my tea in relative silence, careful not to disturb the comforting silence between us too much. Once I had my own steaming cup, I sat at the table adjacent to Rin. I expected a comfortable silence, like how things were with Mephisto in the morning, but I should've known better. This wasn't Mephisto after all, so Rin struck up a meandering conversation while I tried to make the appropriate noises in the right places to show I was indeed listening, at least partly.

Surprisingly this was soothing too, in its own special way. Different from Mephisto, and a far cry from the nights I spent down here alone sipping tea in solitary silence, unaware of one another’s sleepless plight. It's different from the nights I had spent lying in bed in solitary silence. It’s… nice, actually. The lights are dim and cast cool shadows across the tiled floor. Rin spoke softly and expected nothing from my end, and before I knew it I was leaning forward in my seat with my arm propping head up.

“Azazel?”

“Mm?”

“You’re smiling,” Rin says shyly, voice uncharacteristically timid and meek.

I couldn't really find the energy to care but shrugged all the same, mouth involuntarily twitching up a bit more. Rin had settled deeper inside his cloth cocoon and I did my best not to stare oddly at the way the loose neck of the crimson hoodie slipped down to his collarbone, showing smooth, lightly tanned unblemished skin. His neck looked, smooth, soft and vulnerable in a weird sort of way.

I remembered then how the boy looked when I first came in and took stock for a moment. Rin is still curled into his chair, but his posture is more relaxed, his face still drawn with the tightness of a late night but no longer haunted-looking. The color seems to be returning to his cheeks though, and he fidgets with the soft sleeves of his hoodie.

“Rin. Why did you come out here tonight?”

His indigo coloured eyes snapped up to meet my violet ones before averting quickly. “Ahaa. I uhm. I couldn’t sleep. Sorry. Am I bothering you?” He twisted his hands nervously.

“No,” I responded, leaning my head to the side, not sure why I added, “I like listening to you talk.”

Rin’s face gradually pinkens as does my own and we both watch one another with subtle interest as we tried our best to hide our respective embarrassment, Rin bringing his hands up to his face. His hands… they looked small, thin and spindly peeking out barely from under the unnecessarily long sleeves as he drags the material in a singular smooth motion over his dimly illuminated cheeks.

That brought a smile to my lips.

After that, things feel a little easier and less stressful, like things are going to be troublesome and dull, and Rin’s parting words echo through the back of his mind, "Y'know Azazel, with you here. It's just a little bit easier to breathe."


	3. Peaceful

The next day, when the sun rose and our school was gathered inside our homerooms we were informed of a school trip, that, of course, I had managed to completely forget about. Regardless though our school field trip is to a gym of sorts, more extensive than the one on campus and laid out with obstacle courses designed specifically for both sports and combat precision training as well as several stations for ranged practice, using bows and guns. The facility is uncannily similar to the old facility that Mephisto used to take me to, with all the old runes and staves precariously placed around. Apparently, they were protection seals, made to ward off certain types of Demons.

We were split into groups and I was thankful to be separated from my late night-tea drinking friend for the day’s activities. We were both doing our best to come to terms with the implications of our newfound friendship and in the meantime trying not to let it become a distraction.

Friendship is one thing, but not being able to stop myself from sparking up a random about literally anything, just to have an excuse to be around him? That's completely different, but hey, at least he didn’t bring his hoodie.

Unfortunately, though, I'm not that lucky, because my group is at the sparring ring directly opposite of a particularly brutal looking obstacle course where Rin and his group are stationed and my God (Am I even allowed to say that?), it was hard not to stare.

Rin managed to execute a particularly high twist through two moving beams, his face focused, dark hair sticking to his face and neck, and as beautiful as his form is it’s just a bit too close. The hem of his shirt ended up getting caught and it ripped upward. It looks a little painful, actually, as it tugs his body out of the twist and flops him gracelessly into a pile of limbs on the floor.

I held back a barely audible chuckle, content with the fact that he was still as clumsy and a bit reckless. Not that I minded.

I brought my mind back to the task at hand, hand-to-hand sparring against Avaa, another new student at this school. Intuition tells me that Avaa is going to want to make this a good show, especially for a certain someone who happens to be watching us.

Bon, that person is Bon. That's who she wants to impress.

She’s a skilled partner and it takes most of my focus to keep our steady rhythm. It’s going well, and as the exercise is focused more on the motions than the outcome neither of us are aggressively trying to end it. She's badly attempting to be subtle about the way she bends to dodge a high kick or maneuvers her body around in time with my movements. Block, sidestep, sweep, our movements are well-rehearsed ones and my body warmed to the activity until I'm able to move seamlessly around her. I'm even beginning to enjoy it, and risk egging her on a bit with a glancing blow to the shoulder and a half-smile.

Avaa huffed through her own little smile, blowing her hair out of her face. “It’s like that, is it?”

And then we're moving much faster around each other, Avaa's long legs make it hard to come in close but I learn to manage regardless. She’s not usually one to let loose in a training environment and, come to think of it neither am I, but we're grinning anyway and dancing around each other in furious movements.

Our area has drawn a small crowd, Bon is visible near the front, but I can't afford to look away too long, not while Avaa's trying to advance. I manage to slip away when she tries cornering me and I even managed to get in a fluid counter when she strikes out with a new combination but I'm ready for it this time, she steps back and her foundation is solid as she prepares her next move. I watched for it, waited for her, eyes taking stock of my surroundings in the fleeting moment of stillness before the next hit and-

Rin is there, at the edge of the training ring. His deep blue eyes are wide as he stares directly at me. My shoulders tense, he's watching me, he's watching me and he's-

-Avaa's kick met with the side of my head with a clean whack before I could tear my eyes off of him. My body hit the mat like a ton of bricks and my head is absolutely swimming-

“Azazel!”

I tried to blink the blurriness from my vision as the world moves around me. There are hands-on my face, Avaa is shouting way too loudly and something dark is coming slowly into focus. My back is flat on the mat and I can feel the soft surface dip where someone is kneeling next to me.

“Azazel, are you alright? Can you hear me?”

“Rin?” I manage to slur out, and my tongue feels heavy in my mouth. “Wh-" I stumble on my words, another attempt, "Why aren’t you wearing a shirt?” I have no idea if it's just the blurred vision or not but the face above mine looks extremely red.

To be fair, he had a blazer on, wrapped around his waist, presumably covering his tail so that his classmates didn't see it.

“Oh uh yeah, uhm, my shirt was caught in the spinny things over there. It uh, it ripped. Are you okay?”

“Is this your hand?” I mumble, reaching for the palm resting against my cheek. Before I could reach it it’s gone in a flurry of stuttered apologies and I'm now groaning because I didn’t want that, it felt good.

Slowly the hand returns, and I involuntarily sigh into it before I can wonder how Rin read my mind and wondered if that's another Demon thing?

“Uhm, no. I didn’t… You told me to?”

Son of a bitch.

Before I could finish cursing my own stupidity, Avaa is pushing back through the crowd with a teacher, Yukio specifically, holding a first aid kit. After that, it’s a flurry of activity that I can barely think through. As soon as I sit up my head is pounding but someone’s hand is on my back rubbing small, soothing circles.

Yukio shined a rather bright light in both my eyes, and spoke in his best whisper, which wasn't very good, before declaring that I apparently had a mild concussion and would have to sit out the rest of training and see the school doctor when we get back to school if my symptoms don’t recede.

And so, I sat in a dark corner of the gym and taking small sips from a water bottle while trying not to fall asleep. Thankfully, Rin had been called back to his group while Avaa had decided to stay with here with me in order to ensure that I didn't fall asleep. My gratefulness, however, dulled as she began to question my reasoning for not dodging or even blocking her kick. “...he wasn’t wearing a shirt…”

She's still not pleased with me but with the way her lips are curving into a smile, “I am not, you love-struck idiot.”

“You’re one to talk,” I mumble, now extremely displeased with my inability to keep my thoughts inside of my head.

“That should get better in a few minutes. Your brain is just a little addled right now. I kicked you pretty hard.”

“At least your crush saw you kick my ass. I thought he was going to swoon when you tried that new combination with the-” I vaguely rolled my tongue in my mouth, trying to ease the weird feeling it caused. “-the bendy thing.”

“Hypocrite,” she tilted her head to the side, raising a brow, “Like you weren’t showing off just a little for your boyfriend.”

"S’not my anything, and I wasn’t showing off.”

“Right,” she rolled her eyes and nudged me a bit when I closed my eyes for too long. “Incoming,” She whispered and I pried my eyes open to see Rin jogging towards us,

“Please don’t let me say anything stupid,” I whispered back to her.

“I’ve got your back, don't worry.”

“Hey!” Rin pants slightly as he comes upon us, thank God(Really at this point I should just thank Satan), somebody actually gave him a shirt.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

Rin stares at me for a moment, and I had to try my best not to curl away from his apprehensive look. He tilts his head as if to examine the bruise that was probably forming on my temple before softly nibbling on his bottom lip, “Yukio gave you an ice pack, didn’t he? You should be icing it, right?” It's kinda cute that he-

Avaa elbowed me in the ribs before the thought can complete itself and I cleared my throat roughly, begrudgingly raising the ice pack to my head, "I heal fast,"

“O-oh. Right. I’m glad you were kicked and not someone else then. Not that I’m glad you were hurt! Just that it would be hard for someone else to heal though right? I mean you’ve got a concussion, that’s pretty bad. I’ve had injuries before but I don’t think I’ve ever been concussed. I read once though that it can throw off your balance so you should probably be careful moving around for a while and-”

Avaa merely stared at the blue-eyed boy as he muttered rapidly as if considering elbowing him too, but before it could go on too long, Yukio is calling us to gather at the entrance for a final headcount before we left. I stood a little bit too quickly and sway forward for a moment before small, soft hand press against my chest to help me regain my balance. That was nice too.

I thanked Rin as he nodded and swallowed, hard. “N-no problem!”

When we boarded the bus, Avaa pushed me in front of her and loudly suggested that Rin ride with me to make sure that I don't fall asleep on the way back, and, considering he's technically the reason I got kicked, it made logical sense for him to take care of me. I should've kicked her into the lap of her crush to see how she feels about it.

The weather has been mild until now, but the window has rivulets of rain running down the outside of it and the surface is cold when I press my cheek against it. I narrowed my eyes and stared at Rin, his arms were wrapped around his small form, “You’re cold,” I mused.

“A little,” He admitted timidly. “I’m really weak when it comes to cold weather, to tell you the truth.”

“Is that why you always wear that hoodie around the dorms?”

“Yeah, actually. You noticed? It’s my favorite. I’ve had it for years, so it’s really comforting,” he laughs shakily through chattering teeth. “Really wish I had thought to bring it today.” I was going to take a moment to consider the pros and cons of that situation, but Rin is still muttering. "It used to be worse, I was really small and skinny so I didn’t retain heat very well. I mean, I still don’t, but it’s better now that I’m a bit more…” he trailed off nervously.

Cute? Or maybe hot would just be a better term considering he is still pretty small and skinny but I don't think he'd like being called cute- I was going to contemplate that thought more but right now I could kick myself because Rin cheeks are rapidly turning a deep shade of red that reaches his ears and I just said that out loud, didn't I? Oh Fuck, just act natural.

“T-Thank you! You’re uhm. You are also in very good shape! I mean- I saw you sparring with Avaa and it was… you were really… graceful...You looked strong, I guess I’m trying to say? But also like a dancer-” I raised a hand to stop him before he could spontaneously combust, Hell- before either of us combust, Jesus, I'd never seen anyone turn that color before. It's probably healthier to just move on, I shrugged while still eyeing Rin's trembling form.

“We’ll be here for a while, probably. If you’re cold, you’re welcome to use me-” shit “-use my body-” fucking hell “-I’m warm.” Finally. “ Just- here.” Before I could overthink it I draped an arm around Rin's shoulders and brought him in with his back against my chest. It’s not hard to call upon a bit of heat, especially with my relation to Satan, it was fairly easy, though it is a bit more difficult when I'm fighting off the heat in my cheeks, the real trouble is trying not to set the entire Bus on fire when Rin melts into my arms.

“Oh my god,” Rin let out a breathy moan a little too loudly and we both tensed uncomfortably. “Ah! Sorry, I mean, I got carried away, it’s just, this feels really nice. The warmth! I’m such a weather wimp! This is really nice of you, sorry if I made you uncomfortable! I can just, uhh.”

I managed to pull him back into my chest before he can get too far. “It’s fine. Just hold still.”

We stayed together that way for so long that I somehow forgot to be nervous and just decided to just enjoy the feeling of Rin pressed against me. Maybe it’s the cotton in my brain or the way I kept catching navy blue eyes watching me whenever I wasn't paying too much attention, but when Rin rubbed his hands together, rather than removing my warm arm from around his shoulders to warm his hands, I gripped his wrist and shoved his frigid fingers beneath my shirt to press against my body.

I'm sure that it was a logical move when I made it, Rin's hands were cold, my skin is very, very warm right now, it just made sense. But now I'm second-guessing myself with the thought of, this is fucking weird, isn't it?

For a moment I wondered if Rin was going to pass out, he’s been holding his breath for so long, but before I could regret my rather bold move, though, I felt his cold fingers spread out until the solid feeling palm is pressed firmly against my skin. We stayed like that for the rest of the ride, when we returned to the dorms it was nightfall and I had only just finished cleaning up and headed down to the kitchens as per usual. Even still though, I admit I was a little surprised to see Rin in the kitchen, I had expected him to get warm under his blankets as soon as possible, but there he is with his own cup of tea in his usual dorm attire.

And there it is. 

The dreaded hoodie.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear before today,” Rin muses while pulling the hood of his sweater down over his hair.

I'm glad that I'm able to hold in my inner thought now, but still, it made me nervous. “And I don't think I've ever seen you shirtless before today either, so today was just full of new experiences."

This was nice, peaceful in its own way.


	4. Soft

It was odd.

Back in Gehenna usually, when I gave my clothes to the servants for them to wash, I was by myself, carefully organizing my clothes into neat little piles based on colour and differing levels of importance. I suppose that's why I was here, in the washroom near midnight, sorting a pile of clothes into neat stacks on a possibly useless attempt to make the job of the school staff easier. Most of my class, if not all of them had already sorted their clothing in the day prior, after the rain-soaked most of our training outfits, but given that my clothing had a more demonic smell to it, I had to come up with flimsy excuses as to why I always waited so late(Mephisto usually helped me). So it was a bit of a surprise to see Rin bounding into the laundry room carrying his hoodie and he seems a bit surprised to see me down here as well. “I didn’t think anyone would be down here this late.”

“I prefer to avoid the rush and loud conversations of our class." Along with the fact that I absolutely hated the dirty clothes throwing wars that somebody seemingly always started.

“Oh. Me too,” Rin said with an odd look on his face, it's only then that I notice that he is holding only his hoodie, not a laundry bag in sight, and looking vaguely contrite.

“Are you just washing your hoodie?”

Rin looks up guiltily through his long lashes. “I feel bad. Please don’t tell anyone else, okay? They’d be mad at me for wasting water.”

“Is that why you’re doing laundry at eleven o'clock at night?” I barely managed to keep the smirk off my face, this felt a bit more like a confession than I expected, but I wasn’t complaining nonetheless.

“I have to wash it a lot! Sometimes I like to wear it running in the mornings, and it gets all sweaty,” he says defensively, although the slight smile on his face betrays that idea.

“You wear it running? Doesn’t it get ...heavy, or something?”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind it that much, and it has a pocket for my phone so I can listen to music while I run if I bring it. My usual running outfit has an unfortunate lack of pockets,” he laughs.

What sort of pants doesn't have pockets? “Rin, what kind of attire do you wear running?”

Much to my surprise, Rin's cheeks darkened at a remarkable pace and a faint smell akin to burning firewood filled the room at a slow pace. “Oh! Uhm. Just, like, stretchy pants, I guess? Haha, must be a tailor thing,” He waved his hands before walking over to one of the nearby washing machines.

“Rin,” I called, before he managed to get too far, his black hair bouncing as he turned around, “If you’d like, if you need your sweatshirt washed so often, you’re welcome to wash it with my clothes whenever you don’t have a full load to clean or give to the machines.”

“You mean… like now?”

I gave a slow nod as the shock on his face gave way to a bright smile, and Rin’s cheeks are just slightly pink when he says “Sure! That’d be great!”

And so, I spent an unnecessary amount of time ensuring that his hoodie essentially cleaned first, among the clothes and then subsequently used a small amount of fire magic to dry the aforementioned bit of clothing, leaving the rest of my clothes to be washed by staff and others of the like, as I let out a loud sigh, I gripping the hoodie and holding it close against my chest before venturing down the hall to Rin’s room.

He all but fell through the door as he opened it, and I held an arm out to catch him just in case.

“Azazel! Hi!” It was still kind of jarring to be greeted in such a happy, energetic way, especially when he was half asleep.

“I brought your jacket,” I held it out and smiled just a little at the eagerness with which Rin snagged it from my hands, pulling it up to his face right away.

“Thank you! Wow, it's still warm, even, is that from the dryer or from yo-” Rins face freezes, folded hoodie pressed over his mouth.

“Rin?”

I watched his shoulders rise and fall as he took in a deep breath in, and furrowed my brow a bit as his face gradually pinkened. 

“Are you... okay?”

Somehow, someway his face managed to turn an even deeper shade of pink. “I'm fine,” was his muffled response as he held onto the hoodie with both hands over his face up to his eyes. “Thanks for washing it seeyoutomorrow!”

The door slammed in my face before I had time to reply or even say goodbye.

Apparently, though, things couldn't just be that simple not by a long shot, at least.

“Does anyone want to explain to me why Rin just threw his hoodie at me and told me to smell it?” Avaa walked into the common room rubbing her nose.

“Who the fuck cares,” Bon grumbled, but it’s more of a neutral gesture considering he still seems groggy from just barely waking up.

“Well it’s not a big deal, I guess, but the zipper hit my nose,” Avaa mumbled and took a seat beside me at the table.

I chewed on my bottom lip for a moment, thinking.“Maybe he doesn’t like my laundry soap?”

Avaa swiveled her head to shoot me an odd look. “What does laundry soap have to do with anything?”

“I washed his jacket with my clothes last night,” I tried not to let it embarrass me. There’s absolutely nothing strange about that, I just wanted to help my friend out and that friend just so happened to be very, very cute.

Avaa seems to think something is strange about it, by the way, her eyes are rapidly becoming saucers in her skull. “No wonder he's a mess, do you know what you’ve done?”

I was feeling distinctly cornered when I had to give the honest answer of, “No…?”

“You’ve just taken Rin's precious hoodie, something that he loves and wears all the time, and you’ve made it smell like you!”

Guilt churns my stomach, followed by shame. “Oh, I… I didn’t realize. Should I apologize? Do I…” I am not about to ask her if I smell bad, that’s just not happening.

“Look, you’re really bad at this, aren’t you?” Avaa slumped in her seat and let out a loud groan in frustration

“Don’t worry, buddy, it’s not what you think.” I perked up a little bit at the sound of Bon’s voice, clear and less groggy than before, “Avaa’s just being a dramatic bitch. It’s fine, like, really fine.”

A moment of silence hung in the air, punctuated by Bon's smug smile before I rose up from my seat. “I’m going to bed,” 

“Stop by Rin’s room before you do,” Avaa tugged at my sleeve before I could leave. “Bon’s right,” she brought her hand up to just barely cover her growing smile. “You should probably see what you’re doing to him.”

So, here I was, knuckles only just having knocked against the wooden door as I patiently waited outside Rin's room, hands stuffed in my pockets, hearing the familiar turning and groaning of the door before it opened. 

Leggings. They’re fucking _leggings_, that's what he wears running I almost choked on my own spit when Rin opened up to the door to his room wearing a slightly baggy shirt that hung off his shoulders, sleeves bunched at his elbows and leggings. My tongue felt like lead in my own mouth now, dry and heavy. Black, tight, stretchy, soft leggings. They hug every. Fucking. Curve. His legs are thin, shapely and slender and I should've known. What self-respecting pair of pants don’t have pockets? But still. Leggings? I'm never going to be able to get that image out of my head now, especially after seeing how...supple and curved certain areas of his body are.

“Azazel,” he paused for a moment to clear his throat when his voice came out a bit rougher than usual, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. “What can I help you with?”

“Uhm. Someone told me... about the hoodie…Are you okay?” I rubbed my hand against the back of my neck, averting my gaze from his.

“Y-yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He nervously scratched at the back of his neck, averting his gaze.

“Someone told me you had a problem with… with the soap or uh, the smell?” I nervously bit at my lip, desperately trying to ignore the burning in my cheeks.

“No! No that’s not it at all!” Okay, that's good, perfect, I can relax now at least, “I love it! Wait I didn't mean that, I mean you- uh, not you, your soap smells really good-it’s just that I didn’t expect my hoodie to smell so much like you- and I feel safe around you- I mean around your scent- I mean your scent makes me feel safe-” Somebody, please kill me now, because if he doesn't spontaneously combust then I sure as Hell will. His face is steadily reddening while the rest for his body follows suit,“-and it'd probably be better if all of the schools students cleaned their clothes together, the school would save so much water-” Honestly at this point, I couldn't help it, thoughts and nervousness be damned this was rather funny to watch and to listen to, so it wasn't all too unexpected when I started laughing. “You're laughing at me,” Rin says, breathless.

Right he was, I was leaning against the door frame and smiling barely able to hold back the breath leaving my lips

“Sorry, Rin, I’m-” I broke off into yet another fit of muffled laughter. “I’m listening, please, go on.” Maybe it was the laughter or maybe it was just a spur of the moment type of thing but regardless he tentatively reached out a hand and tucked a strand of white hair behind my left ear, thumb skimming lightly against my cheek as he did so. “Uh?”

“I think… I’d like it if we could keep our arrangement. If that’s okay?” his voice was shaking more than usual and the red in his cheeks is still there, but he sounded at least semi-certain. He huffed out a tiny laugh and averted his eyes when I swiped my tongue across my lips, nodding slowly as he smiled in response. “I’d appreciate it if you stopped by tomorrow but...Goodnight, Azazel,” Rin spoke far too quiet, and shyly, as he backed into his room and pulled the door shut.

A brief smile crossed my lips as I leaned against the door frame, I suppose I'll be nice and never mention what he said about feeling safe surrounded by my scent.

Probably.

I mean I'm only human, well not really but still.

Though I swear to everything unholy that if anyone asks to do laundry with me then I’m going to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I didn't expect people to like this as much as they seem to  
So uh, Thanks! For like, reading this!


	5. Closeted

It was inevitable, really, I mean as unexpected and as avoidable as our current situation was, we still somehow ended up like this, trapped together. Well trapped wasn’t necessarily accurate for our current situation, we were together that was true, and sure we were in an enclosed space, but trapped didn’t exactly describe the current situation, we could leave anytime we wanted to.

The issue was that we didn’t want to, the doors were closed but there was a distinct amount of yelling coming from the other side, and someone was pounding on the door and had been for the past ten minutes-Yukio, it was Yukio who was pounding on the door. 

Rin, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind, instead, his tail was swaying continuously, wagging from left-to-right behind him, and I'm not necessarily sure he even noticed it.

Either way, I wasn't displeased or even uncomfortable with our current situation, Rin was happy, as evident by the wide, sharp-toothed grin that was plastered across his lips, as I slowly pushed my fingers through his hair, scratching along his scalp and slowly moving my fingers down to the base of his neck. His eyes fluttered shut, as he leaned his head to the side, humming as my fingers tugged and combed their way across his head, carding through his hair and even brushing over his cheek before lightly scratching my nails under his chin. He gave a soft hum in response, in my opinion, he reminded me of a cat, especially with how much he liked to be touched and pet. I grazed my fingers along his throat, feeling his pulse beneath my fingers as his skin tensed and chest rose with each breath, his legs almost gave out as my fingers dragged along his collarbone, a pleased moan tearing from his throat without warning as he leaned back into the caress mindlessly, shivering against me as his cheeks reddened. 

I took in a deep breath and moved closer, in response, Rin leaned forward and breathed in as well, head cocked to the side as his cheek pressed against my shoulder, nose firmly pressed against my neck as quick, shallow breaths escaped from between his lips alongside occasional gasps.

This was rather nice in my opinion, a rather small private moment with my favorite half-demon, who was rather fond of soft touches and head pats. I mean sure this whole thing wasn't completely silent, or private- especially not with the banging on the door that had slowly quieted down as Yukio went to search for his keys(courtesy of Rin who took the initiative and hid the keys well before we locked ourselves in here), meaning that until he found them and returned, I could enjoy myself with my pointy-eared friend and fully indulge in my desires, which mostly just meant continued petting and maybe getting some enjoyment out of his pleased expressions, soft moans, and quiet whines.

Then again there was at least one thing about him that my body seemed to be very interested in, and that was his scent- might just be a demon thing though now that I think about it. His shoulders tensed as my fingers trailed downwards, it was a familiar scent— a scent that I would've never recognized I even knew before this very moment, but now it was one that I seemed to be entirely all too aware of. It was bad, not by any means because, for whatever reason, Rin was the nicest smelling person or thing I had encountered in all my time in Assiah and Gehenna alike. The smell alone was half the reason I had wanted to get in such an enclosed space with him(among other reasons).

Normally, I'd consider myself pretty great at denying things when I'm able to ignore them but not this time, I legitimately couldn’t really ignore the way the smell of Rin was legitimately arousing for some inexplicable reason, that I absolutely hated because I can't tell if I should feel embarrassed or not. The further downward my hands trailed, the stronger that scent got, even as I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly tugged it off.

It took me a moment to recognize it as arousal through the haze that had clouded my mind, but once I did, it felt a lot like being dunked under ice cold water and burned alive simultaneously.

Rin closed his eyes, mouth dropping open, a thin and very inhuman whine creeping out of his throat despite his best attempts to hold it back as he leaned further into my touch.

I leaned forward, pressing a hand against his chest and pushing him back, “You're really enjoying this, aren't you?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Rin rasped, all but panting. “Don’t you dare mention this to anyone or I will murder you in your sleep.”

A smile crept across my lips and I dug my fingers into his soft hair once more, fingers reaching down, lowering enough to rub at the base of his scalp.

His legs wobbled, and a low groan rolled from between his lips.

“I wouldn’t ever share this with anyone else,” I whispered, cocking my head to the side.

He whined softly, and dropped his head, leaning it onto my shoulder, "Then please don't stop," he tried and subsequently failed to calm his breathing as he spoke.

His tail was swishing around dangerously fast, moving almost in a blur behind him, and at this point, he had to know that I noticed it. “Your tail is wagging,” I murmured, tone much quieter than it needed to be.

“Fuck you,” Rin panted, voice coming out far more breathy than he probably intended. “Can't help it. Your fault.”

My fingers at his throat paused, a light barely-there touch skating further up his jaw to linger at the corner of his lips. My other hand dropped from its place on his head, fingers pushing aside his shirt, moving it off his shoulders as I took a step forward, pressing my body up fully against Rin's, slowly dragging my nails lightly against his stomach and trailing over his abs, feeling the muscles tense beneath my fingers as he breathed in.

I could hear the faint jingling of keys and knew that our time together would definitely be coming to an end and Yukio would definitely have more than a few things to say to me.

A low rumble came from Rin's throat, as he licked his lips, his tongue barely grazing against my shoulders, as I pressed my lips shut, involuntarily pressing my fingers against his body more roughly than I intended. I lowered my head, whispering against his pointed ears, “Good?”

He struggled for a moment, as though debating with himself as to how to respond before begrudgingly admitting, with a low animalistic growl, canines bared briefly. "Yes,"

I moved my fingers from his throat, lightly gripping his chin and tilting his head upwards, thumb pressed against his bottom lip, “I want to feel your teeth,” I brushed a finger along his bottom lip, as my other hand continues to graze along his abdomen. “Can I?”

Rin moaned, tilting his head towards my fingers and opening his mouth in lieu of answering.

My index finger slid between his lips easily, mapping out Rin's mouth by touch alone, before leaning inwards, pressing my lips firmly against his, earning a soft whine as his hands gripping my shirt, fingers clasping at the fabric. I dragged my tongue over his teeth against Rin's canines, tracing the sharp edges, his teeth were thicker than usual, wider and elongated, made to bite into flesh and rend it apart in a more animalistic way than compared to humans. A groan erupted from the back of his throat and it withered and died out just as quickly as it appeared. His lips locked with my own, eyes squeezed shut with cheeks reddened a deep shade of crimson while his arms slowly encircled around my neck, warmth blooming in my chest only to soon be joined by his own as he pressed himself against me, leaning forward, the faint taste of strawberries on his lips and the light scent. He pulled away, tilting his head back and letting out a soft groan as he ground his hips against my own, a shiver running throughout his body momentarily. My fingers trailed their way across his chin, skimming along his jawline before brushing over his bottom lip, and he eagerly opened his mouth, pulling my fingers into it, sucking on my fingers and curling his tongue around them, closing his lips over my knuckles, swirling his tongue along the underside and against my nails. 

I leaned my body against his own, nose skimming across his skin and lips brushing against his neck, trailing downwards before my teeth pressed into the soft skin, biting down against it as my hand moved up to cover his mouth, barely managing to muffle a startled scream and soft gasp. My hips continued to grind against his own, as I trailed a tongue along his neck, dragging it over the abused, red and purple skin. My lips latched themselves onto another spot on his neck, sucking on it with slow diligence as another muffled yell filled the relative silence that hung in the air between us. Slowly, I wrapped my arm around his waist, pressing a finger against his spine and firmly stroking along its curve and he shook, his knees wobbled and his mouth fell open the moment my fingers made contact with the base of his tail.

“Good boy,” I murmured against his throat. A soft whine rolled out from between his parted lips, as he rutted his hips against my own, leaning his head on my shoulder, shaky breaths of air gusting across my skin “You like that?” I murmured against his body, softly rubbing along his spine. “Like being a good boy?” He ground against me even harder, whining and whimpering against my shoulder. “Shh,” I whispered, pressing soft kisses along his skin. “You're doing so great. So good for me.”

He shivered, and leaned his body against me, pressing his face to my neck, muttering and arching his back. “Yours,” 

“Mine,” I whispered in reply, dragging my hand upwards and curling my fingers into his hair, softly petting him. “My good boy.”

His tail swayed violently from left-to-right before stopping mid-swing, standing upright momentarily before limply falling as he shuddered, shaking against me and grinding up against my thigh, whining and gasping as a warm sensation grew against my leg, and his grip loosened, nearly falling to the ground. He continued shaking, gasping and taking in slow, heavy breaths of air, hips occasionally jerking against me before finally calming down, cheeks flushed a dark shade of crimson. Realization seemingly dawned on me at the same time as it did for him, as the wet warm against my thigh made its stickiness known by the way the fabric of my pants now clung to my skin.

Rin, he just came in his pants. Almost entirely untouched. In a supply closet. Still wearing his uniform and with more classes, later on, today, not to mention the fact that he had managed to dirty a small portion of my clothes as well.

His tail twitched with annoyance briefly, his face beet red as the black, furred appendage tucked itself between his legs. He was the one to break the awkward silence, voice shaky and speech slightly slurred, “...Just came,” I nodded in lieu of a reply, leaning down and pressing my lips to his hair, as he continued. “Wanna make you do the same,” He grunted, body swaying against my own.


	6. Afterglow

Under normal circumstances, if Rin was overwhelmed I would've simply sat him down and waited for him to calm down a bit, but now things were a bit different. Being isolated without adult supervision gave me a bit more freedom to do whatever I wanted with him, I didn't have to take him to any of the teachers, nor did I have to take him anywhere, instead, I could have my fun with him.

So that's exactly what I did. He was malleable and easy, completely willing, as though his body didn't reject or resist any of my movements, instead, all I received in reply was a small thumbs-up, which was as good as anything else, in my eyes. It was a bit of a struggle to move him around, but we managed, all the same, I pushed him down to his knees and the drool that slicked his lips made things all the more fun. The room or closet, or whatever it was, had some handy supplies that seemed rather useful so I took full advantage of them, the rope which was most likely used for training purposes served an entirely different purpose now- binding his arms behind his back, wrists pressed tight against one another while I fisted my hands in his hair, tugging at the soft black locks of hair, pulling his head closer towards my hips. He mumbled a vague reply that I couldn't understand, while he turned his head towards my cock, cheek pressed against the underside as it repeatedly throbbed above him, Pre-cum leaking from the slit and dripping down into his hair. A soft sigh left his lips while he mumbled against the base of my shaft, soft, wet lips pressed firmly against the flushed skin while his hands snaked lower downwards, they were awkward at first, fumbling to rip off his tight pants before trying the small but helpful zipper hidden behind a flap of leather. Hastily, he shoved down his pants and pressed his knees together, feeling the newfound freedom his member had with just his black and yellow polka-dot boxers in the way of true happiness. His body shook, shuddering under each touch while soft moans rolled from between his lips as he slowly dragged his lips along the sides of my length, rolling his tongue along it, before finally reaching the head, swirling around it and lapping at the pre that oozed from it. Uncoordinated-that's how I'd describe his movements, slow and leaden, but he managed all the same, taking the head into his mouth and slowly moving downwards, taking more of it into his mouth, while his hands danced across his skin down below, deep, low moans rumbling from the back of his throat, each time his fingertips made contact with the sensitive skin of his cock as it bobbed between his legs, twitching and leaking pre into a small puddle between his legs. His hands went quickly to work on relieving himself, his shoulders hunched as he leaned, swaying slightly as sensation rolled through his body, unintentionally gagging and coughing around me, throat tightening as he tried to swallow and breathe.

Azure eyes shifted upwards, peeking through his black hair to meet my own, I gave a reassuring pat to his head, softly pushing my fingers through his hair before gripping the roots and pulling his mouth upwards, his tongue dragging along the underside of my shaft as soft whimpers escaped from between his lips, his eyes shut tightly, body vibrating and skin hot from the fire that burned and boiled from within heat running through every fiber of his being. Once again the lights flickered on and off, and...yep there it was; he was crying, tears pricked at the corners of his eyes before rolling across his cheeks and down to his chin, like they did every time he got too aroused. His toes curled, shoulders hunched and knees pressing tightly against the other, his growing arousal was in desperate need for attention, it's head a dark, concerning shade of red. It leaked as his fingers grazed against it, fingers wrapping around it as his thumb glided over the tip, body writhing in pleasure as his hollowed his cheeks around me, tongue swirling around the base of my cock as I dragged his mouth along me, thrusting my hips against him and listening to the beautiful chorus of choked gags and sputtered coughs that left his lips as spit dripped out the corners of his mouth and rolled down his chin, dripping onto the already Pre-cum soaked head of his shaft. Occasional moans rolling out from his lips as his erection spurted in his hands, the warm liquid running over his knuckles and onto his pants as his movements continued, labored breathing turned ragged.

"Good boy, " I mused, a wide grin spreading across my lips, he hummed softly, body turning limp as he leaned towards me, eyes flicking upwards as his cheeks reddened, another light flicker of fire danced along his skin, forcing another groan to escape his lips along with the involuntary twitching of his erection against his hand. His mind blissfully blank as his tongue laid over his teeth, body shivering as he stilled himself, letting me use his mouth however I wanted. His gaze travelled downward to the mess between his legs, the pearly white liquid that stained his hands and ran down his knuckles, dripping onto his thighs, the moistening wet spot on his colorful boxers. His eyes started to flutter shut, but only remained closed for a short time, his lips were plump, fat and, red as I pulled myself from his lips, gripping the base of my saliva-coated cock and smacking it against his cheek, dragging it across his face and smearing lines of pre over it as he held his mouth open, vaguely attempting to wrap his lips around the head once more.

I gripped at his hair, pushing his head back against a nearby wall, and subsequently locking the door as I finished tugging his pants off his smooth legs, creamy unblemished thighs coming into full view as I swiftly moved behind him while he regained control of himself. "...Came," Rin's leaden tongue slurred, shuddering when as turned his head away from me, eyes locked upwards, gazing at the ceiling. I leaned over him, fingers gripping his waist and squeezing his sides as I dragged my hands over his waist, nails lightly scratching at his hips, moving across his thighs and down to his soft, round ass squeezes the supple flesh like stress balls, pulling them apart and squishing them together.

"Mine," I leaned in, thumb dipping over to press firmly over his fluttering pucker and Rin's legs jerked uncontrollably at the sensation, heels thumping against the wooden floors, tail flicking against the wall, spine going taut and a gasp wringing itself out of his throat, "All mine."

"Please," He whimpered, the sound of it dragging out of his throat akin to that of a shuddering prayer, his skin was a deep, flushed crimson.

My tongue found its way down to his navel, licking and nosing it's way back up Rin's body, softly nipping along the flesh of his chest and biting at the soft skin around his nipples but deliberately ignoring the sensitive buds. Rin gasps, back arching this way and that, softly shaking and shuddering beneath me, barely contained gasps escaping his lips.

"I can't-" He hiccups, overwhelmed, and yep, there it is again, he's crying again; the way he apparently does every time his body gets overwhelmed like this. He heaved a particularly heavy sob as I dragged the length of my cock against his now properly naked thigh, smearing pre across his leg. Marking him, "It's too much, I-"

"Mine," The words repeatedly hummed from within my throat, rolling out from my lips, feeling foreign against my tongue. He groaned whilst I continued onwards, licking and biting against his sternum, up to his collar-bone, and along his trapezius. My thumbs continuously prodding at his entrance only to be replaced by longer, more hungry fingers, prodding at his twitching hole, "Gonna make the world know you're mine."

"...Uh?" Rin grunted, sounding vaguely confused and conflicted.

I detached my lips from his neck, pulling my teeth away from his before moving myself up to meet his eyes.

"Apparently hickeys just aren't gonna be enough," I whispered against his lips, teeth just barely dragging across his bottom lip.

"Wha-"

"So I'll have to do something more drastic."

"Drastic?" He parrots back, voice a couple of octaves higher; and, his cock is actually twitching back to attention now.

"Hmm, yes," A wry smile made its way across my lips, "I've already started with a few marks on your skin. Gonna give you plenty more before I'm through with you "

Rin visibly shivered, "But I thought... I thought you liked my skin," He let out a shaky, unsure laugh, "Liked how smooth and unblemished it was."

"Yes, that way the only marks on it will be mine." The grin on my lips only widened when Rin let his mouth hang open, eyes widened, as I stuffed three fingers inside, his tongue swirling and lavishing them as he sucked on each of the individual digits. "Then," I continued, humming, as Rin found himself humming around my fingers as well, mirroring my actions as I pushed them inwards fingertips bumping up against the flesh at the back of his throat, "I'm going to fuck you so full of my come you'll be leaking it for days. I'm going to make you scream so loud that Satan himself will hear you."

Rin choked.

I fucking **Grinned**.

  
  
  



	7. Infectious

I found his impish, childish behavior to be cute at times, sometimes it was rather fun to simply sit and listen to him talk, watching as he animatedly explained a story he'd heard or a book he read. It's not like he was good at telling stories, no, in fact, he was far from that and I oftentimes found myself confused as to what kind of a story he was telling but it was the fact that he was smiling so widely, that I couldn't help but sit. His bubbly, energetic and happy personality drew me in as though it had its own gravitational pull, and it was through his truly awful storytelling ability and overambitious personality that he quickly became the center of my day, my thoughts of him overtaking any others. It wasn't anything bad or even too far fetched, I simply wanted to hold his hand and maybe hug him for a bit, thoughts that were...more tame and innocent compared to the days prior.

Yet after the events of this week, after all the things he had said when we started kissing and all the incoherent mumbling and failed attempts at words I'm not so sure that all my thoughts are innocent, that all of them are as good-natured. There’s still that tingling feeling from our first kiss dancing across my lips, a reminder of a fleeting memory. The feeling of his body against mine? Now that was something I most definitely couldn't forget, nor could I ignore. But at this moment, with the vaguely muffled sounds that escaped his lips from behind an almost closed door, I couldn't exactly pinpoint where my feelings for him were at. Somewhere between complete lust and confusion, and maybe a little excitement.

So I stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with arms crossed and eyes focused on the boys who sat before me. His eyes weren't closed by any means, but they were focused, locked onto their primary objective. His navy blue shirt was precariously pushed up to his chest, teeth biting down against the hem of the soft fabric, holding it up as the tanned skin of his chest rose and fell as he breathed, along with the faint outline of his abs tensing and relaxing periodically with each breath. His socked feet occasionally moved, toes curling every so often but primarily much of their movement was restricted due to the limited movement afforded by the black tight jeans that pooled around his ankles, assisted by comically bright neon green underwear that sat atop them, clinging desperately to his legs. Still, the limited mobility didn't seem to bother him, aside from his teeth and the vague help of his shirt being the only things keeping his mouth closed he was seemingly completely unabashed about his behavior, paying little to no attention to his surroundings, regardless of how much or little I opened and closed the bedroom door. So, I continued watching, closing the door behind me to provide him with some semblance of privacy, even though that obviously wasn't his concern at the moment. His left hand occasionally drifted upwards to readjust his shirt but, for the most part, it stayed lower, gripping the carpet whenever his breath hitched. Goosebumps occasionally spread across his skin but they were barely visible from this distance, instead, the only indication I received was the shuddering of his body, the faint gasps that left his lips and the tensing of his body, and as I watched the actions of his right hand; the steady movements up and down, twisting and turning as he adjusted his position every so often, the flicking of his wrist becoming more frantic as time went on, his hand occasionally tightening its grip around the periodically pulsating organ between his legs. Every time his thumb grazed over the sensitive reddened tip a gasp escaped his lips and brief flickers of flame danced across his skin, his brows furrowed, in an apparently too late attempt to stifle his own sounds he bit down against his bottom lip, teeth pressing into the soft, pink skin and faintly suppressing his rather loud sounds.

The way his eyes met mine, their gleaming navy blue colouring drawing me in, the way his cheeks changed and reddened as time went on, his eyes locked onto mine, unabashed and shameless as his mouth opened, the shirt that was previously being held between his teeth, forgotten as it dropped down, slowly sliding along his chest. This time, not unlike that night a few days ago, he let the sound roll from his lips, unfiltered, his cheeks burning a bright red and his tongue positioned itself between his lips, swiping along the pinkened skin before receding back into the depths of his mouth. The bruises from the previous night had made themselves visible, a wide array of dark red and purple bitemarks scattered along unblemished skin. The flustered, red hue of his skin almost matching that of the marks that adorned his flesh. Tensing muscles and ragged breathing accompanied closed eyes as his hips followed the jerky, uneven motions of his hand, body writhing in pleasure as he moved, hand moving in a blur as it quickly became covered in a white, pearly liquid.

His fingers and hands remained covered in the thick substance for some time, taking a moment to calm himself along with his sporadic heartbeat. As he did so, as he came down from his euphoric high, his mind slowly refilling with thoughts as opposed to the seemingly blank-state that it was in now. Still, I knelt closer, inching ever closer to the dazed individual before me. His eyes following me, watching my movements, a wide grin spreading across his lips as he took apparent joy in observing me, as though a creature on display. Slowly, I clasped my fingers around the wrist of his unclean hand, I pulled it up, ever closer, taking careful care not to dirty my own hand in the process as I brought it towards his lips. His eyes flicked to meet my own for a singular moment before returning to their previous focus of his hand, he gave a sluggish nod before taking his currently wet fingers into his mouth. For a moment, his brows furrowed before returning to their previously relaxed state as he withdrew his fingers from his mouth, heated pant-like breaths escaped partially parted lips as his body radiated warmth, skin steadily calming as the pink color of skin faded.

With eyes partially closed, a smile still plastered on to face and hair clinging to his forehead, his only semblance of a reply came in the form of outstretched arms as though a child reaching for their parent, arms tentatively encircling my body as he leaned against me, the rapid thumping of his heart made evident by the close proximity. And so, in our apparently now routine fashion, I encircled my arms around him, hugging his thin form and pulling him ever closer to me, my lips brushing against his forehead before finally finding their mark and pressing a light kiss amidst his jet-blacks locks of hair, earning a small hum in retort, his hands squeezing my shirt as he lifted his head from my chest, flashing his usual goofy smile as his lips met with mine once more. This time it was less desperate than before, less hungry and rough instead... instead, it was light, the soft feeling of his lips against mine only accompanied by the faint taste of raspberry on his lips along with a bitter taste that I would rather not think about at the moment, despite it being my fault that it was in his mouth in the first place still, it felt nice. Far better than it had before, even if the kiss was sloppy, this time when it ended, when we pulled away, it felt more satisfying than the ones prior, less like a lust-driven craving and more like a simple gesture of loyalty.

His goofy all to familiar smile graced his lips as he pulled away from me, bright eyes gleaming in the sunlight that had managed to slip through the curtains of his dorm room. His voice was raspy, and choppy as though he was struggling to speak without letting lose yet another stream of incoherent muttering and mumbling where words were seemingly as corporeal as the inhibitions and self-restraint that had dissipated long ago, but he managed, albeit barely. "M-” He struggled to speak, coughing as he cleared his throat, as though the words had fallen from his mouth as soon as he opened it, “Maybe we could do something different? Go out on a date and then have some fun later, as boyfriends?"

With a solemn nod, I agreed, his infectious smile currently being the cause of my own at the moment, the lovely, angelic sound of his giggling filled the room not too soon after, inadvertently causing the rapid beating my own heart to accompany him as his body pressed against mine, laying on top of me as my arms held him close, us both deciding to ignore the stark difference in the amount of clothing we had on, as well as the growing problem that had been making itself known over the past few minutes within the confines of my own pants. Instead, deciding to focus on the feeling of his head against my chest and the intoxicating scent of his hair as it brushed against my nose, bringing with it the occasional smile.


	8. In this moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some short fluff- while I plan some things out

Admittedly, I knew Rin was stupid when we first started interacting and by stupid, I don't mean it in the sense that he's not intelligence-no, contrary to popular belief he can be smart sometimes. I mean that he just doesn't think things through all the time, and as a result, we both ended up in some undesirable situations. His intentions were always pure, always either noble or made with the intent make somebody else happy and so when things didn’t turn out the way he expected them too, it was always a little difficult to be mad at him. His enthusiasm was endearing, and while it could be a little annoying every now and again, for the most part, it was simply cute. There were little things, small, almost insignificant things about him that caught my attention, the soft trembling of his hands whenever he tried to intertwine our fingers, as though afraid of how I might react, the frantic swaying of his tail back and forth whenever we sat together, seemingly uncaring as to who saw us. There had been multiple instances where Rin, in his excitement had forgotten to lock or even close the door and as such we both ended up waking up, to numerous text messages from his disgruntled twin- along with some admittedly cute pictures as well.

Now, things were calm, I’m pretty sure, Yukio had given up all attempts to separate us, or maybe he didn’t know that we were together, either way, I wasn’t going to complain, especially not now. Rin let out a soft hum, his black tail apparently having taken the liberty of curling itself around my thigh, effectively keeping both him and myself locked together. His head was beneath my chin, black locks occasionally brushing against my nose as he relaxed in my arms, leaning himself against me, pressing his back firmly against my chest. My eyes turned their attention over to the small white teddy bear that had fallen out of Rin’s reach, it’s fur is remarkably soft and I absentmindedly found myself grazing my fingers across it, before pressing it between Rins’ leg and pulling his body closer against my own.

The movie starts up without much fanfare, seemingly like everything else today, it’s quiet and reserved, this was something we chose as opposed to something that was sprung on us. I still have no idea how Rin managed to drag me here, nor why I even agreed to this in the first place, but in the dim of the night and the brightness of the screen in front of him, the brightness of the Rins near angelic soul, even if the boy refuses to believe that he could ever be anything more than a Demon.

Rin doesn’t get to see more than half of the movie, though. At first, he watches in interest, the light of the projector shining in his sparkling indigo eyes, and he doesn’t even interrupt the way he, nor does he make any dramatic hand gestures, to overcompensate for not paying attention in the first place. And yet, by what feels like the halfway mark, Rin’s body relaxes, the steady thumping of his heart slows, and I swear even his breathing deepen. Perhaps its nerves, or maybe fear that causes me to look down, to check on him—

Rin has completely fallen asleep.

I barely managed to hold back the laugh that nearly broke the calm silence between us, I _would _laugh, if it wouldn’t wake Rin right back up. It seems weird, for Rin, the enthusiastic, determined, exorcist to fall asleep in the middle of a movie and one he’s enjoying at that? How weird is it for Rin to fall asleep at _all_? His reserves of energy were seemingly never-ending. In all honesty, I don’t even think—

—I didn’t think I could ever love someone as much I love Rin right now, at this moment.

There’s something so special about this, a different kind of special from the times we experienced earlier. Like an entirely separate side of himself that I’m just now getting to see after all this time, it’s different from the sex, the frantic neediness he usually displays. Its more calm, _honest_ as though he’s leaving himself bare, open to me.

It means a lot, that Rin trusts me to keep him safe when he seemingly lacks that trust in others let alone demons and exorcists. Sure, they might have each other’s backs in battle, but that’s a trust born of necessity, not of their own free will. This is his own choice, and it matters so much more than I realized.

It’s different, him essentially giving his whole being to someone who could so easily harm him.

No matter what the circumstance or implications behind this are, it’s making my heart flutter. It’s kind of funny how out of everything we’ve done thus far, this is what gets to me the most, him passing out in the middle of a movie.

All his sharp edges have faded away, melted into something sweet, serene and gentle.

It’s the exact same Rin that I see every day, but it’s different to see this side of him, something entirely separate from the side of himself that he shows to the world.

The movie is still running in the background, but I stopped paying attention to it long ago. Rin will want to know the end later, that I’m sure of; maybe I can get him to watch it again later, just the two of us. It’ll be nice to share something like this with Rin.

His hair is soft beneath my fingertips and I swear to all things Holy that there’s a slight smile on Rin’s face now-nothing noticeable and really I probably wouldn’t be able to notice if we weren’t this close together, but we are and it's definitely there.

It doesn’t matter if we see the movie or not. It doesn’t matter if other people see us or not.

What matters is that Rin and I are here, _together_, with one another. What matters is that I’m happy, and that _Rin_ is happy and that everything, before we’ve done before today, doesn’t hold a candle to the significance, the importance, the beauty at this moment. Seeing Rin curl up closer next to me, this means _something_.

Maybe someday, after all this is said and done, we’ll be able to travel together. To see the world and experience things, alongside one another, all things human and demon. That wouldn’t be so bad, to simply _be_. To just exist beside one another, without all the undue pressure of roles, without the scrutinizing gaze of Yukio, but that’s for another time, here and now what matters is simply relishing in the moment. Enjoying the silence and peace of mind.


	9. Inhibitions

It was a party, a little celebration and as such  _ someone _ in the class had managed to get their hands on some alcohol, and considering it was a party for us, I took it upon myself to have a taste, indulge myself. After all that, laughing and smiling and everything was done and over with, I had absolutely no problem following Rin into his dorm rooms, I had no problem with the intoxicating scent of his that overwhelmed my senses and attracted me closer, I knew that this wasn't simply going to be a short "talk", but still, I let him drag me into his bedroom, perhaps it was the alcohol that allowed me to forget my worries, upcoming tests and instead afforded me the opportunity to act upon desire and emotions rather than logistics. He was just as drunk too, if not more so than I considering he downed more glasses of the bitter substance than I care to count, and that was evident by the way he smelled, the slightly slurred and discordant words he spoke, the difference in how he acted around me now. But now, as we are currently, I couldn't give credence to my worries or concerns, not with the way he's looking at me, not like this. Unlucky neighboring roommates be damned, I quickly swallowed the contents of the nearest wine bottle and promptly threw it across the room, I'd worry about the consequences of what we're about to do in the morning, I could regret this in the morning but not now.

His Jet-black locks peaked with bouncy vitality were presently languished with sweat; damp inky black bangs draping over semi-obscured indigo eyes and hanging down past his flushed red cheeks, swaying slightly as he moved, leaning left-to-right as beads of moisture rolled down his slender neck.

The way his eyes fluttered open ever so slightly concealed by thick, curly eyelashes, the beautiful colors of his eyes were more bright and vibrant than even the hottest of his flames. The slow, steadied rise and fall of his shoulders as he calmed his breathing, the tanned smooth unblemished canvas that was his skin, tensing as my gaze wandered across his form, my fingers reaching outwards and grazing over his chest, upwards along his neck feeling the soft, consistent smoothness of his skin, the warmth of it beneath my finger as I brushed over the mark that adorned his skin, decorated his neck. The way his cheeks blossomed with the color pink, a soft shade that was merely light at first but then steadily darkened, turning his cheeks to a deep crimson with the faint golden glow provided by the ever-fading light of the sun. His lips a light pink that reminded me somewhat of a rosebud, upper lip thinner, but not too thin, with a natural cupid's bow; the bottom one was larger and plush than it's counterpart, both, however, were shiny, not overly so but, nevertheless, they still were, light gleamed across them in small fragments. His pinkened, button-like nose and the way the corners of his lips curled into a small smile, the undeniably white surface of his teeth made evident by the close proximity, the faint fragrance of wine escaping his lips.

"You sure you want this? No second thoughts." The question caught him off, guard and as he sputtered and attempted to formulate any meaningful kind of response, words too slurred and drawled out to even be considered recognizable speech, I found myself drawing in long, deep breaths, intoxicated on the damp scent of his sweat which was imbued with the sharp scent of coconut and admiring the sight of crystalline dewdrops racing over my lover's cheek, neck, collarbone, and down that lean, honeyed-brown torso in glistening streaks. "Well, are you?" That apparently didn't help at all or in any meaningful way because his only response was another string of incoherent words and frantic nods, I let my hands leisurely roam over the noticeably excited body of my demonic partner, fingertips first skimming feather-light over the taut dark nipples and then a palm rubbing circles over the firm, smooth skin of the toned abdomen which was contracting and expanding rapidly in time with its owner's shallow uneven breaths. I wasn't teasing, or at least not purposefully but, I'm not going to lie, it is fun to watch him squirm beneath my fingers (quite literally in this case). I withdrew my fingers from beneath his clothes, instead moving my hand upwards, fingers clasping around the boy's shoulder. "You're cute when you're flustered."

Rin allowed his glass to tumble from his slack fingers too, where it clattered to the ground and rolled away, surprisingly not breaking. Clutching the black-haired boy by the shoulder blade and lower back, I drew Rin in closer, his chest pressed against my own. His lips quirked upwards into a smile before he leaned forwards, nose barely brushing against mine as his lips finally pressed against mine, pushing all too hard, the kiss wasn't romantic, it wasn't light, it was desperate. He was desperate. And he repeated that very same, chaste kiss over and over again, until I pulled away, lips wet and chest burning, deprived of oxygen.

So, devoid of any uncertainty, the soft, plush bed had managed to keep up stable but now we were both nearing the edge of it and it, more than likely wouldn't be long before Yukio came to check on us. Even still, we took our time, we ignored any limitations we may have previously had, and instead focused on the adrenaline high we were both feeling the rush and the desire for more. I leaned right into Rin’s face with my head angled as our lips locked, my tongue diving into his mouth, invading his space pushing my way insistently inside as the light taste of cinnamon and bitter wine invaded my tastebuds. His eyes widened in surprise at the sudden and unexpected contact, his following words were incoherent, muffled into a quiet, keening sound.

As my tongue continued to vigorously engage and delve into Rin’s mouth, I let my hands dip lower, past the navel to blindly fumble with the black leather belts encircling Rin’s waist, unraveling each one with a faint clink of metal and swallowing Rin’s renewed sounds of protest down my throat as we tumbled down to the floor, tugging and pulling one another as we went, our lips disengaging from one another, a thin strand of saliva hanging between us, the only evidence of our previous connection. We parted lips, separated as he panted, cheeks tinted in a vibrant lustrous pink hue, his clothes disheveled and uneven, dress shirt hanging gracelessly off one shoulder revealing remarkable unblemished, smooth sun-kissed skin, the steady rise of his shoulders as he breathed, the movement of his muscles as he tensed up, the corners of my lips tugged upwards as a soft bundle of incoherent noises left his lips, as my hands leisurely roamed across his chest, I assume that at some point those sounds were supposed to be words but right now, he didn't seem all too focused on forming those. Instead, he just pulled at my shirt continuously, letting out soft undignified noises, shamelessly pleading while his eyes remained focused on my lips. It was only when I shook my head did he finally halt his movements, giving up on any semblance of self-control and pride, instead letting his hands fall to his side, pouting as his arms crossed, resigning myself to keep going, I moved forward, placing my hand on Rin’s chest, pushing the half-breed back into a more reclining posture, better affording me the opportunity to lean over the boy.

A surprised grunt came from the back of his throat, as he made an uncertain hum, teeth softly biting his bottom lip. Rin broke off in vocal exclamation, bright blue eyes wide with shock as I swiftly pressed my hips forward against his, hardened warm flesh concealed by thin clothing and undone shorts rubbing against one another, I rocked my hips back and forth against his twitching mass as he uttered faint satisfied grunts, body shivering and shuddering as he did so. Black shiny hair curtly continued to graze and brush against my nose, his lips mouthing incoherent words muttered and mumbled softly against my chest, his hands tentatively encircling my waist, hushed whispers of, "I love you" left his lips, vaguely concealed in my bedroom, illuminated by the honeyed glow of the sun as his muscles tensed, the small flex of his barely visible abs as he rolled his hips against mine. "Please.." Rin panted while rutting his hips against mine insistently, "I'll be good, please." Meanwhile, I let my hands leisurely roam across his smooth, cream-colored thigh, the skin paler than the rest of him, my fingernails making small indents in the sensitive skin as I went, a low and throaty groan rolling from between his lips. "No, please don't tease me. I'll be good, I swear, I want this..."

He shifted, sitting up for a moment and moving back as he lowered his head, hair lightly brushing against my thighs as he leaned ever closer, breath grazing against my sensitive skin, eyes widening and hands tentatively touching against the sensitive, red flesh between my thighs, watching the object of his desire twitch with every erratic beat of my own heart, his breathing was uneven, unstable and the heat of the air as it escaped his lips felt heavy against my sensitive skin, even as his fingers slowly, clasped around the heated pulsating flesh between my legs, watching with great interest as my body tensed in response. He slowly jerked his hand around, a small smile gracing his lips as he did so, his eyes barely visible beneath the curly mix of his hair but even still, I found them mesmerizing, my gaze locked onto his as he moved lower down, right up until the moment his tongue grazed over a particularly sensitive section of my body, that was when I averted my gaze, instead turning to face the open window, as he went to work. I didn't watch him, no, I  _ couldn't _ watch him, if I did that then he'd just tease, he'd just smile and play with me, all while keeping up that adorably cute and innocent facade that he had going on for so long. So, every time his lips pressed against my skin, every time his mouth ended up around me, every time I felt his tongue dragging against my skin ever so slowly, I shook, my body involuntarily trembled and shuddered against the blankets as he continued, our eyes only meeting every so often, spawning pink hues across our cheeks which thankfully went unnoticed as he continued his actions. My fingers found themselves entangled in his hair, twirling and pulling softly at the locks, inadvertently messing up the hair that I had so carefully combed beforehand, and whenever I had the state of mind to actually take note of this, I managed to remove my hand from his hair and trail it down to his cheek, thumb absentmindedly rubbing his cheek and along his jaw, brushing away any of his hair that had managed to fall in front of his face. His lips were plump, fat and, red saliva dribbling down his chin as erratic gags left his lips, but I wasn't going to complain not with the mind-numbing warmth of his lips around me as he bobbed his head up and down repetitively, with eyes closed. Slowly, he pulled his lips away, not bother to mask the rather audible pop that resounded throughout the room. Saliva hung from his lips, small strings of it still connected to his lips and various places of my body, as cold air rushed against the now wet area. Still, surprisingly as he gasped for air and coughed, he still kept "Working" awkwardly using his left hand to perform quick, curt jerks with the flick of his wrist, they were awkward, sure and they were uncomfortable most likely due to him not exactly accustomed to using his left hand. Still, it got the job done, at least until he recovered and his mouth resumed it's previous work, lips gliding against me as his tongue dragged itself along the flushed, steadily pulsating and twitching flesh within the confines of his mouth.

My teeth dug into my bottom lip as my fingers pulled at his hair, tugging and grasping the locks as I tried my best to remain quiet, eyes fixated on the way the light danced across the floor only to be pulled back as he made vague attempts at speaking, despite his mouths preoccupation, the only thing his words did succeed in doing was sending incredible vibrations along my body's most sensitive areas, he swallowed around it, throat constricting in a deceptively effective way, he tried flicking his tongue directly against the head, and faintly grazing his teeth against it, each earning varying reactions which only served to improve his "methods". He was testing the waters, so to speak, trying out new things and seeing what worked. Smart. When his lips attempting to pull away this time, hands that were previously there to praise him found themselves gripping his hair in a not-so-gentle way, pushing his head back down, despite the faint gagging that contracted his throat around me, still, his eyes locked onto mine watering as tears steadily rolled down his cheeks while, he smiled as best he could dragging and, flicking while his tongue encircled around every inch of my skin, the slight bulge in his throat made evident every time he swallowed. From this position I could see him, from this position I could watch his reaction, listen to the soft moans he made whenever I pulled at his hair and the frantic twitching between his own thighs as pearly, opaque liquid erupted from his flush, red member, landing across the floor in white streaks of warm fluid. Moans reverberated across my skin as he continued his motions, mouth only relenting when he felt the vigorous twitching inside his mouth and felt my fingers pull and tug at his hair, body shivering against him before releasing my hold on his hair, watching as he pulled his lips away from me, a wide smile gracing his lips and crimson cheeks as saliva dripped down his chin, eyes shining brightly for only seconds before closing as hot, pearly white liquid landed across his face haphazardly, multiple strands covering different areas; one covering his right eye, another landing on his nose and dripping down to cover his mouth, another landing on his left cheek and a fourth shot landing between his lips, while the rest either landed on his shirt and neck or scattering in his hair, binding the strands together like glue. I tried my best to ignore the current state of his face while also trying to ignore the continuous twitching and occasional dribble of fluid that still left my body, heated breaths left his lips as he kept his lips close to my skin, tongue occasionally flicking against my still sensitive skin as he greedily licked any remaining liquid that dribbled from my tip. He held it in his mouth, tip pressed flat against his lips while he watched with interest as it returned to its previous hardened state. Satisfied, he sat up, adjusting his position and leaning against me, hips pressed against my own.

Slivers of milky light reflected across beautifully decorated tiles beneath us, a vibrant array of colors danced in flashes and bright glimmers reflectively across the entwined, sweat-plastered limbs of us as we actively rutted our warmth radiating figures against one another, hot breath billowing into each other's faces. Amidst the sound of discordant, frantic panting, my own pale thighs grinned loudly against the pale smooth thighs of Rin.

Before we could resolve ourselves, I somehow managed to pull myself away from Rin again. Using my hands, to gently guide him into sitting up straight, back pressed flush against the headboard, his discarded shirt lying beneath him atop the blankets. I also managed to pull his pants further down to his ankles, while discarding the remainder of my own clothing, the steady rise and fall of our abdominal muscles nearly in sync as we breathed together, the faint scent of alcohol mingling with one another, dancing with a light trace of mint hidden somewhere between us. My lips found their way to his forehead, placing a wide range of soft kisses across the smooth, sweat-slickened skin of his body, slowly trailing downwards along his cheek and jawline, my fingers digging, entangling themselves within the mass of inky black hair that sat atop his head, damp and frizzy.

His voice broke through the thinly veiled silence between us, the first spoken word since we had begun drinking since we ended up here. "Hey, big guy." My brows raised and body shivered as his hand slid down my chest, working its way down slowly until it reached the perpetually pulsating mass between my legs, his hand encircling it, Rin’s fingers barely touched when he had his hand wrapped around the warm flesh he whispered, "Lookie here."

I complied, pulling myself away from him and watching as his hand worked its way up along the warm, flushed flesh until he had only the pad of his index finger lingering against the sensitive head. The sensitive underside of the steadily throbbing organ pressed flush against Rin’s abdomen, hard and desperate for even the lightest of touches. I shifted my gaze came back to his finger, at first thought is that he's comparing sizes and while yes there is a marginal difference, being that he is maybe at most half my size, I still couldn't care less for it. Still, I kept my eyes on Rin’s finger instead of whining or going in for more.

"S'how far you're gonna be in me."

He sounded as smug as ever, but he also sounds impatient and anxious a soft giggle accompanying those words, eyes droopy and glazed over. My eyes remained fixated on his finger, on the tip as it grazed and brushed against his navel, looking unreasonably thick in contrast with Rin’s narrow waist.

"Oh," Was the only reply I could muster, mind going blank and unfocused as I leaned ever closer, lips involuntarily enclosing around his earlobe, softly tugging at it between my teeth, careful not to cause any pain as my hands moved lower between my own legs, gripping the base I nudged the tip which was now currently glazed in a thin layer of translucent liquid against the cleft that divided the twin spheroids of rounded flesh and comprised the boys acutely curved rear earning a quick glance from Rin and a needy whine, So, he needed this just as much as I did, or maybe that was just the alcohol talking, trying to justify our actions.

Rin squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth, and arms wrapping my back, he nuzzled his forehead against the crook of my neck, as I pushed forward, feeling his innermost ring of muscles instinctively and immediately clench tightly in defense against the unfamiliar ingression as I let out trembling breaths, moving gently, yet with an element of force necessary to intrude past the protectively resistant entrance until I managed to entirely sink myself inside of him, warmth gradually becoming enveloped into Rin’s previously unbroken opening with a sensation of tight snugness and encompassing heat. It's an agonizingly slow pace and I kept my gaze fixed on watching him take inch after inch. It's most definitely a tight fit, as I looked up at Rin’s face, I couldn't see much, he had his chin tucked to his chest, and all I can make out is how tightly he's clenching his jaw.

"Hey, if it hurts you don't h—"

"Shut up—shut the fuck up." Rin’s snapped, his voice quivering as it trailed off. "That's not it."

I decided against telling him that he's only halfway there despite also noticing how his thighs shivered violently the further he goes not so subtle mantras of  _ pleasepleaseplease _ ,  _ ohgodfuck _ and,  _ iloveyou _ are whispered under his breath, Rin sucked in a deep breath, pressing his palm against my abdomen to steady himself. In one quick motion, he took the last few inches at once, his insides spasming around me the second I was fully sheathed inside, hot splashes of thick fluid scatter liberally across my chest and stomach.

Any moans that escaped my lips were completely drowned out by Rin’s as he gasps, whines and whimpers.

I blinked, eyes taking a moment to reaffirm the events that had just occurred, brows furrowed as I lowered my gaze, he had somehow managed to get off simply from the act of me being inside of him, and that thought alone made me twitch within the tight confines of Rin, earning a little squirm and a few more quiet noises from my partner.

I swallowed, swiping my tongue between my lips, "… Did you—"

"Shush."

"Should we—"

"Shut up."

"Are you—"

"Shut. Up."

We stayed as we were, silent as he sighed, breathing calming and body relaxing. He gestured for me to move once more, I nodded my head, slowly pulling my hips back, "Don't- don't go fast. Please?!" Rin cried out, his outstretched arms tensing, and his nails pressed into my back, fingers splayed across my skin, gripping my body, using me as support. Once the initial resistance was worn down with several patiently slow thrusts, as he dug and dragged his nails across my back, littering the area with scratch marks, everything became much easier and the light groans slowly melded into soft moans and whines, pleasurable for Rin as we both began to relax and ease more into it, enjoying it more as I steadily built up an even pace, bucking my hips against him. He gave up on containing the short gasps that dripped from his lips and I added my own soft moans as I rhythmically worked myself in and out of the half-breed who was now propped up by his lower arms, as he tilted his head back, neck on full display as his hair clung desperately to his head, the silver necklace slung around his neck hung so low and so close to the wall that it simply spilled across the tiles, clinking and jangling noisily with each thrust that I made against him. Every muscle of Rin’s body was strained and stretched taut at the pressure constantly melting into and retracting from his opening, hair swaying violently as beads of sweat rolled down his neck, skin glistening in the honey-colored sunlight.

The combined sounds of our desperate moaning and the sharp slapping of our bodies as his lightly-muscled, tanned body slid against my own echoing off into the bright gleaming room, lightened by the sun's golden rays as it rose across the sky that surrounded us blanketing the two of us in the warmth of light, removing any semblance of privacy we might've had, if not for the loud noises we made. My hand fell between the other's legs to grasp at his weeping cock, my palm gliding up the silky hardness of his flesh to the ridged crown, my thumb rubbing over the sunken slit from which a sodden, warm adhesiveness was coaxed and spread over the rest of the tip in a lazy spiral by the teasing appendage, earning a wavering groan from Rin.

Rin gasped breathlessly, tilting his head to look at me with glinting indigo blue eyes that were at the same time hazed with passion and burning fiercely with promise and desire, as he attempted to form words, but all that tumbled from his lips were incoherent mumbles and mutters as he brought his hands up to cover his rapidly blushing face, cheeks blooming with color.

The tightening and twitching of his inside around me were all the affirmation and initiative I needed before giving one final lingering thrust, unrestrainedly digging myself as deep within Rin as I could reach unbridled cries of ecstasy pierced the overwhelming light of the room. I let my head press against Rin’s, panting lightly a sense of fulfillment and completion reverberating throughout my body; liberating myself in several squirting hot jets, binding us together in that single instant.

Simultaneously, Rin threw his head back as he throbbed out his own release onto our chests as some dribbled down his stomach, the soft blankets cushioning his rear becoming spattered with opaque white droplets like rain and dripping pulses of cloudy liquid.

We stayed like that for a few more moments, breathing heavily before I moved my hips once more against his body, listening as his breath hitched as I picked up my pace, resuming my previous motions as slender arms encircled my waist, nails digging into my back as he shuddered, "S-sensitive! Fuck!" He yells loudly into the open air, noise most likely heard even outside our room as he buried his head against my chest, breath coming out in chopped sobs, sniveling as he shuddered, body trembling.

I leaned in close against his ear, teeth lightly pulling at the soft, pink flesh, "Do you want to stop?"

"No!" He frantically, desperately shook his head, trying in vain to stifle the sobs that left his lips, "I like it- god I like it so much-" He panted, sobbed, and physically tightened around me, another, rather violent orgasm running rampant through his body, he was shaking, clenching and yelling incoherently as he whimpers, body relaxing and tightening sporadically while his fingers cling desperately around my arms. Hair wildly swaying, bangs clinging to his forehead, dampened by a sheen of glistening sweat that was evident across his skin, the sound of his whimpers, sobs and, mewls resounding and reverberating throughout the room and floors, light haphazardly fluttering across the floor in small fragments as our shadows meddled and mimicked our movements, the glint in his eyes made even more evident by our close proximity, "God yes, I love this, use it-use me-" He sputtered with reckless abandon, voice raspy and course, accompanied by soft sobs and the occasional shudder as another forceful wave of pleasure tore its way throughout my body, in response I pushed my hips forward as hard as I possibly could, digging myself as deep as possible into the shuddering, trembling mess of a boy before as warm liquid gushed and spewed into his body. He clenched, tightened, and shook around me as his own body feebly attempted to mimic my own actions, small droplets of fluid precariously dribbling down the rapidly deflating pulsating mass between his legs, earning broken gasps from his drool dripping lips.

Collapsing against one another, the two of us laid together in the middle of the room, on the bed, tired and panting, his body overstimulated and I made the conscious decision to not go for another round, given how messy and disoriented he was as of now, I did, however, make a mental note to not hold back next time, illuminated by that pure, bright light that shone through the windows as we felt our pounding hearts slowly wind down.

Slowly, I began extricating myself from him before his arms swiftly encircled my waist, holding me tight and pulling me closer, "Please," his voice was shaky, uneven and sounded as though he was on the verge of tears, so with much uncertainty I leaned against him, resuming my previous position, he let out a soft almost pleasant-sounding whine, before finally sighing and relaxing slightly. He gave a small shrug before leaning forwards and nuzzling closer, pressing his forehead against my chest and finally calming himself, mumbling silently to himself. Letting out a loud exasperated sigh, I pressed my lips against the top of his head, kissing the mound of shiny black hair that sat atop his head. "Thank you," I tilted my head only slightly, a small form of acknowledgment, "You made me feel good," Rin whispered, shifting as his arms encircled my neck. "You made me feel important; loved." Tears were building in his eyes, glistening in the light from the window as the faint glow of the moonlight came seeped in, I raised a hand up to cup the half-breed's cheek, thumb lightly brushing against his cheek. "Thank you,” he mumbled once more, head tilted, leaning against my chest.

A small grin spread across my lips as I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came, no sound, no words, nothing. So I sighed, leaning forwards and softly pressing my lips against his own, meeting in a gentle brief kiss before he moved, his lips kissing along my jaw slowly, palms flat against my chest as we leaned back against plush blankets of the bed.

"Should’ve done this sooner, if alcohol was all it took." He sounded smug or at least, as smug as one could sound when they were out of breath. "I wouldn't mind doing this again, though. Sober.”

With a solemn eye roll, I nuzzled against him, "Night, Rin." 

He mumbled and muttered something incoherently in reply, only tightening his grip around me as the gaze of those sapphire-colored eyes flicked up to meet mine, a slight nod accompanying them as he smiled against my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about rewriting this/making another version in third person, since that's easier for me to write in. Either way;  
Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to mention any ideas you have, either in the comments or if you'd like- you can find me on discord as well at: Azazel#6306


End file.
